Time Machine
by SomeoneWhoHides
Summary: A songfic for the 2nd Kise and Kuroko duet. It was too cute! I had to write something like this! It has kinda a sad take on things, but not too sad I hope! Sorry if it's horrific! No pairings, just friends.


Yo! So, this is a songfic-kinda from Kise and Kuroko's character duet thingy. I stole the lyrics from various youtube videos and sites so thank you! It's a bit of a sad take on the song, which is quite happy, but the words are so amazing! Expect more of these later!

If you spot any errors, please show me in the comments!

* * *

_Ah~ I'm glad that I met you!_

_Yes. As for that I am the same as you. I'm glad that I met everyone._

_Kurokocchi! Yeah!_

"Hey, Kurokocchi? I'm glad that I met you."

"Yes, Kise-kun. As for that I am the same as you. I'm glad that I met everyone."

"But especially me right?"

"...yes."

"Huh? What did you say?"

* * *

_Somehow or another, even now those days will always be special in my heart._

Kise is alone again, and looks up to the Kuroko-blue sky to say;

"I miss you, Kurokocchi."

* * *

_Even if there's no time machine, it's a page of our youth forever._

_When I close my eyes, my teammates are there._

_Somehow or other I smile like the old times._

The six members of the generation of miracles stroll back home after a match.

"I'm hungry~"

"I'm bored. That match was way too easy."

"Idiot. I scored more points than you, so it obviously wasn't that easy."

"Shut up. At least I score **proper** points, not some lame old wuss-luck-shots!"

"Here, Atsushi. You may have this."

"Thank you Aka-chin~"

* * *

_Ah~ I'm really glad, I thank God, because I didn't image that I would be fired up like this._

_Is that so?_

_Hey, what do you think about it? How do you see me like this?_

_I'm more alive than before, it would be much better if you were beside me._

Kaijo had won another match by a landslide, yet again. Sometimes, Kise thought that it was unfair that Kise went to all of Kuroko's games even with his busy schedule. But these thoughts were always dismissed before Kise got too upset, after all, he trusted Tetsuya.

"I wish you would see me now."

* * *

_Interfering with everyones chosen journey is something I cannot do, but I know they worried a lot on their decisions and their pain too._

Kuroko had nothing to do, yet again. Sometimes, Kuroko wished that he could go visit his old teammates, but he was sure they wouldn't want him there anyway. But these thoughts were always dismissed before Kuroko got too upset, after all, he had lost their trust long ago.

"Where are you?"

* * *

_Somehow or another, even now those days will always be special in my heart._

Kuroko is forgotten again, and looks away from the Kise-yellow sun to say;

"I miss you too."

* * *

_Even if there's no time machine, it's a page of our youth forever._

_Are you doing well? As if you're a stranger._

_Although we don't meet, it's okay._

_You don't have to worry, it's fine._

"Hello Kise-kun. Are you doing well?" Don't show how much you need him.

"Kurokocchi~ So cruel!" Does he really care?

"It's been a while." I miss you so much.

"Too long a while!" Don't leave me again... "Lets get some milkshakes!" He likes them, right?

"Not today, I have practice." You must stop depending on him, so you lie.

"Oh... Later, right?" I don't care how much you have to train! I just want you here, with me.

"Maybe. Goodbye." It's alright, he doesn't care anyway.

"Bye..." It's alright, he is just busy.

But it's not alright.

* * *

_Aren't you being sentimental today? I'm worried about you._

_Are you not doing well with your new team? Is that why you often come to meet me?_

_You're troubled, right?_

Once again, Ryouta visits the Seirin gym after practice.

"Ah, Kise-kun, why are you here?"

"...I missed you so I came by."

"Are you alright? You sound serious."

"I'm alright! Just a bit... tired."

"Are you not doing well with your new team? Is that why you often come to meet me?"

"No, not that..."

"Then what's wrong?"

"...Nothing. I'll be going then."

"Goodbye."

I miss you so much, why didn't you listen?

I miss you so much, why did you leave?

* * *

_You've become weak._

_No matter how many times you say that, nothing will change._

Kuroko hears his own voice, and sees how weak he is without Kise, but he can no longer return.

Kise hears Kuroko's voice, and sees how weak he is without Kuroko, but he is gone now.

Yet, they both say it again,

"I still miss you."

And it changes nothing.

* * *

_It is an honor that you could say it like that. I humbly decline._

_That's harsh!_

You don't want me anyway, Kise.

Why do you hurt me so, Kuroko?

* * *

_Interfering with everyones chosen journey is something I can't do, but my real motive is that... Well, I'm really sad and I want to talk with you!_

Kise cries after losing to Aomine.

"Hello, Kise-kun." He looks so down... You just want to make him happy again, and just for now you don't care that he hates you.

"Kurokocchi?! Ah, hello..." He looks so **indifferent! **You just want to make him smile, and just for now you decide to man up and dry those tears.

"You lost."

"I know."

"You did well."

" ...But I still lost."

And Kise cries after losing Kuroko.

But this time Kuroko doesn't leave.

So Kise and Kuroko talk until Kise is not sad anymore.

_Somehow or other even now those days will always be special in my heart._

* * *

_Even if there's no time machine, it's a page of our youth forever._

_When I close my eyes, my teammates are there._

_Somehow or another I say as I smile like the old times._

Kise sits on his bed at home and thinks about all the wonderful times at Teiko, how he should have joined the basketball club earlier and how **they are over **now.

Kuroko sits on his bed at home and thinks about all the wonderful times at Teiko, how he should have saved the basketball club earlier and how **they are over **now.

But they both know that they were **happy **then, and smile.

* * *

_Aren't you worried?_

_Not at all_

_Aren't you lonely?_

_Not at all_

_If so, then that's good… _

_You sound unhappy about it._

_If so, then that's good! From the bottom of my heart_

And again, Ryouta visits the Seirin gym after practice.

"Hey, Kurokocchi? Aren't you worried?" I am. I am worried that those times are over.

"Not at all." Obviously I am worried. I am worried you won't forgive me.

"Aren't you lonely?" I am. I am lonely without you.

"Not at all." Obviously I am lonely. I am lonely without you being here for me.

_Interfering everyone's chosen journey is something I cannot do, but surely they worried a lot on their decisions, because I want to respect them._

_That feeling makes me go most wow! Wow!_

The other members of the generation of miracles had moved on, and Kise could see this. But Kuroko brought them back and earned himself respect while Kise lost to Aomine **again.** Kise felt guilty for having to be saved like the others.

The other members of the generation of miracles had moved on, and Kuroko too could see this. But for Kuroko, he only felt even weaker and less significant and lost his own self-respect. Kuroko felt guilty for leaving his friends in their time of need.

* * *

_Really think about- I would not_

_I fairly can- So insistent_

_But for sure it'll be fun- Probably_

_So there's still a bit hope- Not at all_

_That's harsh! Just for a while- It is impossible_

_I've matured too- I know_

_So for sure it will be fun- I'm going home_

_Stop using misdirection!_

Kuroko and Kise sit outside having vanilla milkshakes.

"Kuroko, you know you can still change to Kaijo and join me."

"No, I cannot."

"Really think about-"

"I would not."

"I fairly can-"

"So insistent."

"But for sure it'll be fun-"

"Probably."

"So there's still a bit hope-"

"Not at all."

"That's harsh! Just for a while-"

"It is impossible."

"I've matured too-"

"I know."

"So for sure it will be fun-"

"I'm going home."

"Stop using misdirection!"

So Kuroko left again, and Kise was left heart-broken again. But after years of practice, his heart healed quickly and he would happily try again, and again forever.

* * *

_Somehow or another these days are special in my advancing heart._

_There are a lot of things going on however, we're in the midst of a page of our youth._

_When I open my eyes, my current teammates are there._

_Somehow it goes on and those days makes the present!_

"Kurokocchi, I miss you."

"Kise, I miss you too."

"I'm sorry for waiting."

"I'm sorry for not trusting you."

"Thank you for forgiving me."

"Thank you for trusting me."

And a tornado of problems evaporated with those short words, and both boys smiled at the prospect of freedom.

"Let's not have to miss each other again."

So, the sun and sky were free.


End file.
